


What You Need

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a bit of an ass, Derek is a little bit of a mess, Derek is from Beacon Hills, Derek may drink a little too much, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Stiles, If they take the chance to find out, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scheming Cora, Slice of Life, Stiles is a little standoffish, Stiles is from New York, They might be perfect for each other, both Derek and Stiles are in law enforcement, but Stiles can take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cora Hale was scheming. She knew her brother and her old friend from college, Stiles, were perfect for each other. If only they would give it a chance.Not that she was giving them a choice in the matter.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> The second idea of a first meet. I may actually continue on with this one as I like the idea of a mature Stiles and a messy Derek in need of being whipped into shape.

If there was one thing Derek Hale could say about his sister Cora, it was that she never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Derek asked into the phone. He was attempting to scourge the remains of his overly burnt toast. The results were quite messy and he reached for a napkin from behind him. From the other line his sister gave a huff. In between the noise and the bad reception, it was hard to hear her. Cora was currently about ten thousand miles away, in a crowded reception hall. The pharmaceutical company she worked for had asked her to guest speak at their annual conference. At first she'd seemed excited at the prospect, but now Derek doubted she was nearly as thrilled.

"I need you to pick up Stiles for me. His flight comes in tomorrow and I promised him I'd be there to pick him up. I was sure I'd be home by now but the meeting is being postponed for a few more days, something about the director having food poisoning..." He could almost see the sway of her brown hair as she shook her head. "Anyways..." She had to slow down. Derek stopped her with a well placed and rather necessary, "Wait a second? Who?" Stiles, who the hell was that?

"Stiles," Cora said the name again like it was supposed to mean something. "The one I told you about," she reiterated. "The one from New York."

Derek blinked at the slight recollection. It had been a few months earlier. He remembered Cora bringing up the prospect of some guy she'd met and befriended from her time at NYU coming to stay with them for awhile. He couldn't remember the exact details and certainly didn't remember agreeing to it. "What about him?" he asked.

Cora sighed, she repeated in a very slow tone, "I need you to pick him up. Honestly Derek, I told you about this last week."

Derek scratched at his unshaven cheek in thought. Had she? He didn't remember. Then again he had been pretty swamped at work lately. Sitting at a desk made him antsy and he hated going through piles of paperwork. His boss and full time asshole, Bobby Finstock, was in some kind of legal trouble with the county and records were being scoured for money that had somehow gone missing. Derek wasn't very good with numbers and hadn't joined the police department because of his counting abilities.

Coming back to the issue at hand, Derek had no idea when Cora had mentioned it, but if she said so it must have been true. Not that that helped make it any less weird. "You want me to go and pick up some guy I don't even know?"

"Derek, you're overacting."

"You have to admit, that's kind of..I don't know strange."

"It's not really what I want either Derek. I kind of don't have a choice. I tried to change the date, but the tickets were nonrefundable. Stiles is okay with it and he's a nice guy, just give him a chance."

His brow peaked at this. Give him a chance? "Cora, are you interested in this guy?"

There was was a buzz of silence, then a small sigh, Derek had his answer before Cora even responded. "Derek. He's just a friend, alright?"

Derek could tell she was lying, even through the phone. He didn't have to see her big brown eyes to know that. He smirked, lie to him will she? We'll see about that. "Fine then, what's he do? How old is he? Is he wanted for anything? Does he have a record I should know about? Any illnesses? Is he housebroken?"

Cora shot off an annoyed hiss, "He's twenty six and he's a cop. That should answer the rest of your questions."

Derek hid a whistle of surprise. A cop huh? Well at least he was on the right side of the law, which as Cora had proven to him countless times before was a step up from any of the other bozos she'd gone out with.

Derek grasped at his hair, trying hard to think of a way out of this. "Cora I can't take off work and if you think I'm going to let some weirdo.."

"His name is Stiles."

Derek continued, "Stay in my house unattended you've lost your mind."

Cora sighed again. "You really weren't listening were you?"

"What? Listening to what?"

The phone buzzed as Cora shifted it, her patience was running thin. "One of the reasons he's coming to stay here is because he's thinking of transferring to Beacon Hills. He'll be visiting the station with you to interview with Finstock."

Then it clicked. The rumor of a new guy possibly joining the force and Cora's would be boyfriend where one and the same. Derek wasn't sure why, but this somehow seemed even worse. Now he was connected to him. Granted the department would be different but it still led to the same damn building.

"But why does he have to stay here? I'm sure he could afford to stay at a hotel at least." Derek knew the prices for things in New York, his salary had to be pretty decent.

"Because I..." Cora hesitated, "I want you two to.. I don't know get along, I guess. He really needs some friends here and I thought you could help show him around, til I get there." There was something she wasn't saying but Derek didn't question her. He probably didn't want to know. "Could you please do this Derek, for me?" He grit his teeth. Cora knew that tone always worked on him. Boyd was right, he really was a pushover when it came to his sister. Even still, he couldn't believe he was saying this. "Fine."

"Oh come on Derek, this is really..." Cora stopped mid rant, realizing what he'd just said. "What did you say?"

Was she really going to make him say it again?

"Fine." The second time was even harder.

Derek almost thought he'd lost her, the connection waned before going quiet. Then his ears were suddenly assaulted by Cora's near yelling. "Oh my god Derek, thanks so much. I love you, you know that right? I mean, like really love you?"

"Cora stop it. You're giving me the creeps."

Cora laughed, the first real one he'd heard in awhile. "I mean it Derek. You're the best big brother ever." He couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah well just don't forget that in a week, okay?" She snickered. "I won't, look I really got to go the CEO's taking the stand. Do me a favor and try to be on your best behavior. I'll send you his flight information. "

"Yeah, alright."

"Thanks Derek. I really appreciate it," Cora hung up.

Derek looked at the phone as the sound of the dial tone filled the air. What had he just agreed to? He observed the current state of his living room. Some would call it a condemned level of pigsty, but he like to think of it as lived in. He could probably stand to clean a bit before this Stiles showed up.

Derek shrugged and headed toward the kitchen. Somehow he felt a beer calling his name.

xxx

Stiles Stilinski rubbed a tired hand through his hair. It was getting too long for his tastes. He held his jacket at his side, the air was stiff and uncomfortable. How many hours had he been in this damn airport anyways? Five, ten, twenty, did it really matter? And did the person next to him have to stand so close? It wasn't like there wasn't room and the guy was leaning towards a smell that he did not find at all appealing.

Stiles's first impression of the Beacon Hills Airport was that it was obviously overcrowded. He flicked a quick glance. And a bit rundown. Not to mention it was about three thousand degrees with no apparent air conditioning to be found. His flight had been hell. Not only was it delayed. It was filled with a class of noisy children on a field trip or something. It taught him so much about why he disliked children and why his parents had left him as an only child. By the time they landed, Stiles swore he'd never fly again. He made his way towards the baggage claim when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his front jean pocket, he wasn't surprised to see it was Cora. He clicked it and answered. "Hello."

"Stiles? Hey it's Cora."

Stiles smirked slightly. "Yeah, with the caller I.D. and all, I kind of figured."

"Don't be a smart ass. Anyway, I wanted to make sure you got in alright."

Stiles shifted his phone to rest in the nook of his shoulder, "Yeah, just landed, in fact." He watched the suitcases rotate around the belt. He didn't want to miss his luggage.

Cora whistled through her teeth. "I'm sorry about all this. I didn't know this was going to happen."

Stiles sighed and picked a rather unattractive piece of lint off his shoulder. "Not really your fault."

"My brother should be coming to get you soon. He had to take off work early but you shouldn't have to wait long."

Stiles pursed his lips. He'd been wondering since yesterday and felt the need to ask. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I've heard horror stories about your brother, mostly from you..."

"It's fine. I've already discussed it with him. He's totally cool with it."

Stiles hoped she was telling the truth and not trying to appease him, somehow he doubted it, "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes seriously. It'll be fine Derek is..." Cora hesitated, "..a good guy." Stiles didn't like the sound of that, was she asking or telling him? "I've want you guys to meet for a while anyways."

Stiles shook his head, at this point he would just be glad to get out of this goddamn airport. "Fine, I'll take your word."

"Great, so it's all settled then. I promise it won't be more than two days. Things are going pretty smoothly up here now that the president's not shitting water out his ass, so it may be sooner. I've got my fingers crossed."

Stiles's nose crinkled in disgust. "Cora.."

"He should be there any minute now."

Stiles glanced around, then felt immediately foolish. Of course the man wasn't going to pop out right then just because she said so. "Right, and how will I know who he is?"

Cora laughed. "Don't worry you can't miss him. I told him you'd be around the baggage claim so just stay in that area. Don't worry he won't eat you. Have fun!"

There was a click and the line went dead. What the hell did she mean by that?

xxx

The Beacon Hills Airport was a place right out of a nightmare. Kids screamed and cried while the crowds moved at a snail's pace, their luggage taking up more room than a goddamn Hummer. Derek had always hated this Airport. It was unnecessarily confusing and the overhead intercoms were so loud, he'd have a headache for days. There was also the fact that his current reason for being here wasn't something he was particularly happy about. He glanced at the print out. Stiles Stilinski, he was supposed to find him near the baggage claim area.

The area was crowded with all sorts of people. A large group of foreigners that were pointing at things in interest, an elderly couple standing hand in hand and two young women who were squeezed in outfits that were several sizes too small. The main person that stuck out to Derek was a young man leaning on his luggage. He had longish hair and wore an overly complicated outfit that seemed all the rage these days. His cellphone was to his ear and he was clearly irritated at whoever he was talking to. Derek rolled his eyes, Cora's taste hadn't changed. Derek proceeded to walk towards the man, quite sure this was the right one, when the man surprisingly moved towards another young man that he all but devoured in a rather steamy kiss.

Derek backed away, more than a little surprised. The pair took off and while this left a rather upsetting image in his mind, it also allowed for Derek to see the other guy waiting behind where the man had been standing. He was looking at the scene impassively. Their eyes met for a brief second and Derek knew, just knew, this was Stiles.

Derek's expectations had been pretty low but he was still a bit disappointed. The guy looked young, younger than twenty six, with almost curly hair, that might have been more than a little overgrown. Brown eyes blinked at him widely and Derek was a bit irritated he had no height on the man. "You Stiles?" Derek asked. His voice sounded hostile, even to his own ears.

The man nodded and sat up. "Cora's brother?" Stiles asked.

They very awkwardly shook hands and Derek may have put a bit more force than was probably necessary. "Derek," he said. 'Cora's brother' just sounded weird. Stiles nodded absently.

There was silence. Derek wasn't sure what to say next. Stiles crossed his arms, seeming unsure himself.

A great start, if Derek did say so himself.

xxx

Cora had been right. There was no way anyone could miss Derek Hale. The man was big and broad and had the presence of someone who could snap your neck if you so much as looked at him wrong. His grip was like a two ton weight and Stiles still had yet to get all the feeling back in his arm.

Intimidation tactic, of course, but Stiles had been ready for that.

What he hadn’t been ready for was the vibrant hazel green eyes and perfectly sculpted face. Even if the man did look a little-haggard.

Stiles followed Derek out of the terminal and into the garage. No words were said. They approached a SUV of some kind that unlocked with a flash of lights. Stiles didn't know much about cars, only that this one appeared ready for some kind of apocalypse, including all the bells and whistles. The earth's conservation was obviously not a concern for Mister Hale.

Stiles's eyes stayed glued to the window throughout the duration of the car ride. He'd chosen the back seat out of respect for both their space, Derek had raised a brow but didn't seem to mind. It was an invisible barrier Stiles felt the need to put up, just in case Derek tried to unexpectedly kill him.

"You hungry?"

The question came as such a surprise, Stiles almost thought he'd imagined it. He glanced up and met Derek' eyes in the rear mirror, before he looked away again.

"I guess," Stiles said.

Stiles's stomach growl gave him away. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten in the last two days. He was famished.

They pulled into some little ma and pa dinner. The front looked sadly rundown, though the lot was quite full. The giant sign was missing a few lights that took the name from Thirties Dinner to Tities Die. Real classy. The inside was even better. It was clearly the original interior and was, as stated on almost every inch of visible wall, most likely from the thirties. Stiles was sure he was going to die from food poisoning, but was so hungry at this point he didn't even care.

The young hostess who sat them couldn't be any older than twenty two. The name tag read Hannah, her smile was crooked but bright. Blue shadow and way too much mascara caked around her small blue eyes. Her vision went from Derek to him then back to Derek almost like she was sizing them up. She gave them their menus and Derek an extra long smile that was returned before she sauntered off.

The smile fell away and Derek zoned in on him. "So how do you know Cora?" He asked. It all but fell out his mouth, he'd no doubt been waiting to ask it for awhile.

Stiles observed the menu then looked back at him. His face was set, hands folded a top the table. Stiles realized this little detour wasn't just for food. This was an interrogation. Derek was testing him.

Stiles shrugged, he could play along. "We met at a party."A really bad party he hadn't wanted to got to. "We ended up talking and found we were both going to NYU and sort of hit it off from there." He didn't tell him that Cora had tried to kiss him before blacking out. "We studied for classes together and hung out. We went our separate ways and I haven't seen her in about six months." He stopped there and went back to his menu.

"That's it?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged again. If Derek wanted to make up his own delusions about him and Cora he was free to do so. Stiles was tired, hungry and really didn't feel like getting into it. Hannah returned and took their order. Things fell back to an uncomfortable silence. Derek drummed his fingers on the table. He was itching to say something, Stiles just knew it.

"Funny how she's never really mentioned any of that."

Funny indeed. "You'd have to ask her about that."

Derek scoffed, as if he didn't like the idea of Cora keeping something from him. Stiles could understand. Cora had kept the whole 'I'm living with my brother thing' a secret from him. It may not have been so bad with her here, but she could have at least told him.

Their drinks were brought out. Stiles toyed with his straw while Derek and Hannah once again smiled and gave each other playful dialogue. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, this explained where Cora got her flirty nature from.

Stiles gazed away from the nauseating scene to the table’s wooden surface. It was marred with carvings that were reminiscent of the deeds of a bored teenager. Stacy loves John and Josie is a slut where the most prominent. It was nice to know nobody ever bothered to change the tables or at least try to cover the teenage filth. He brushed a hand through his hair and rested it under his chin. He waited none to patiently for the woman to just leave or better yet bring out their food.

"So, you boys from around here?"

"Actually I live here. Stiles here just came in, first time he's ever been here."

Hannah's eyes lit up. "Is that true?"

Derek nodded.

Hannah floated over to Stiles and got so close he was afraid she was going to fall on him. It gave him a nice view of her enhanced breasts all but popping out of her white button down shirt. "Oh well then let me know if you need a personal tour guide. I know all the hot spots."

"I'm sure you do," Stiles said flatly.

Hannah hit him playfully. "Oh you." Either she had missed the sarcasm or chose not to acknowledge it. She was off again, this time her hip sway was more exaggerated.

There was a snicker from across the table, "Maybe you should take her up on that offer. You seem pretty interested."

Stiles faltered, embarrassed he'd been caught ogling some waitress that wasn't particularly attractive or at all his type. He threw it back at Derek. "What about you, You seemed to enjoy it far more than I did."

He was thrown a flippant hand. "It's called being nice."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Stiles said into his hand, wanting to drop the subject. Discussing such things wasn’t his preferred conversation with someone he hardly knew.

Especially when-

Stiles inwardly shook his head. He couldn't even entertain the thought. This was Cora's slightly rude brother. He couldn't got there.

No matter how good the man filled out a pair or jeans.

"Not into women?" Derek asked with a smirk he tried to cover with his drink.

Stiles wasn't sure he was being completely serious.

Derek must have sensed his apprehension on the subject. He dropped his drink and held his hands in what Stiles supposed he thought was a non threatening way. "Look it was just a joke. I don't care either way."

Either way? "No I'm.." Stiles shook his head. Why the hell was he defending his sexuality to a man he didn't even know? He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I just don't want to discuss it, alright?"

Derek backed down with a wave of surrender. "Fine."

If Stiles didn't feel uncomfortable before, he certainly did now. Somehow he'd ended up here in Beacon Hills and instead of being around a friend like Cora he was stuck with her increasingly gorgeous, yet asinine brother who could have been planning his death as they spoke.

xxx

By the time they got home, Derek was convinced something was seriously wrong with Stiles. The guy was distant and drifted off at the weirdest moment. A deep thinker that seemed to live in a world all his own. What the hell Cora or really any woman saw in someone like that was beyond him.

Stiles had taken to the study with his stuff, where things had been haphazardly thrown together. Derek didn't really have a guest room so the results were somewhat shabby but they would do. Cora could fix it when she came home. Speaking of which.

"You haven't killed him, have you?"

Derek looked at his phone and wondered if he should make use of the ignore function from now on. "Hello to you to, Cora."

"Have you?"

Derek smirked. "I was just looking for the shovel, the blood is everywhere."

"Very funny, you seriously didn't like leave him somewhere did you?"

"Jesus Cora, what do you take me for? The guys weird, but I don't think I'll be needing to hide the body anytime soon."

"Okay I get it. I just wanted to see how things were going."

Derek shrugged, then realized she couldn't see it. "About as good as two strangers meeting in a crowded airport could go."

"Just be nice to him, alright?" Derek opened his mouth to retort but she beat him to it. "I know how you can be."

"Yeah well it's kind of hard, I just brought a stranger in my house, Cora. Do you know how weird that is?"

Derek wondered if Cora was beginning to doubt the whole situation going as smoothly as she'd planned. She sighed, sounding more than a little exhausted.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just hold out til then. Please?" Cora was using that pouty voice again. The one that could get to him no matter what he was feeling, or how strongly he objected to something.

"Fine, just try and speed it up, will you?"

"I will, I promise."

Derek dropped the phone as soon as it clicked and the dial tone sounded. He went towards the fridge and wondered when it had become so easy to drink during the day..

xxx

Stiles saw his temporary home and couldn't help but sigh.

The room was stuffy, almost unbearably so. The sole window was open, but it didn't help the feeling of stillness and neglect the room exuded. Various nick knacks lined a cabinet that housed the only thing of value, a TV. The walls were white and barren, the futon was lumpy and no doubt as uncomfortable as it looked.

Stiles's phone's clock told him it was past six. He yawned and gave a long stretch till he felt something pop. What a day. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to handle Derek alone. After they'd finished eating he'd gone into a volley of questions, wanting to know everything about him and Cora.

Stiles had been almost purposely vague.

Truthfully, Stiles didn't need any new friends.

He also didn’t need to see any more of Derek Hale and was kind of considering a plane ticket home.

Scruffy beard, dark hair, thick limbs and a fierce dedication to protecting his family, all with a horrible sense of humor.

Why hadn’t Cora told Stiles that her brother was exactly his type?

The answer was a simple one that had Stiles almost calling the woman to give her a piece of his mind.

He'd definitely been set up.

 TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my on tumblr. 
> 
> [Azurarainstuff](https://azurarainstuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'd love to talk Sterek, get ideas or just see a friendly face :)


End file.
